Callen's December wish
by carson34
Summary: For the entire month of December, I will be writing a new wish
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I must be getting crazy now since I just tweeted this last night and all the sudden I am in a rush to get it done. It's time to work on Callen's December wish. I may have to warn you that you are going to need some Kleenex to read this first chapter.

Chapter one: Day one

Callen's first December wish was to be able to catch the guy that was racing cars. He had gotten word that the man that responible had been killed in a car accident yesterday so he decided to turn on the news to make sure that it was his guy and it was.

"Oh my god. It's Paul Walker." Callen revealed as his girlfriend walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It's the guy that I have been chasing for years." Callen responded to her.

"That's so sad." She responded to her boyfriend. "I have seen all of his movies."

"Movies?" Callen asked.

"Yeah He played in the fast and the furious movies and some others." She revealed to her boyfriend.

"that's really sad. I think Sam was mentioning something about him in those movies but I never have seen it." Callen said to his girlfriend.

"Want to make it a movie date?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure why not?" He responded to her as he gave her forehead a kiss. They settled into watch all of the fast and furious movies.

Author Note: Alright I am sorry that I had to cut this chapter short but I promised that tomorrow will be a longer one. I decided that I wanted to write a chapter with Paul Walker. I love that guy in Fast and the furious and to find out that he died, I wanted to honor him. Let me know what you think by either reviewing or tweet me it. I will see you tomorrow for one take Monday. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. We have 29 chapters left. I hope that you like this storyline. I am thinking about making these chapters into a weekly one but they will still have the individual chapters. I have some good news at the end of this chapter.

Day 2

Callen didn't know what he wanted to wish for this second day of December. He was already had what he wanted and is planning a surprise next week for his girlfriend.

Author Note: I didn't get that much writing done yesterday however I didn't know how to write this chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading this chapter. I will see you tomorrow morning for third chapter. Don't forget to tune in for my Twitter carson34ff where I updated all the time. Now it's time for the big announcement is that I am going to have my computer by the end of the week! Much more writing to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I was thinking about writing this for a whole week before and then posted it all together. Today I have a lot to write for between four storylines. I won't be posting on this storyline until Saturday.

Chapter three: Christmas present

Callen walked into the house wanting to make sure that he knew what he wanted for Christmas along with what his girlfriend.

"I wish that I could ask her a question but I need to find her the right ring before I do it." He revealed his wish

Callen's girlfriend

She really wishes that Callen would hurry up and ask her to marry him already that's what he really wanted for Christmas. She knew that Hetty was working on him to make sure that he would asked her.

Author Note: alright that the end of this chapter and I hope that you have a great day and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you and update all of your favorite storylines. Don't forget to tune in for my season storyline that I posted chapter ten.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I am back wth chapter four of this chapter. I just got my new laptop this week and I hope that you like this storyline or chapter. We got until December 17 until my season storyline returns.

Chapter four: day four

Callen walked into headquarters to find out if Sam and Deeks would come with him to pick out the ring for his girlfriend.

"hey guys do you want to help me pick out the ring to ask her to marry me?" Callen asked as he came up to the boys.

"Sure why not. It's not like every day my best friend is getting married." Sam said to his friend

"Thanks man. Deeks, what do you say?" Callen asked his friend.

"I don't have a problem with it." He responded to his friend as they picked up their bags and headed to the jewelry store since they did not have work today. They were thankful for the day off.

They managed to get to the jewelry store in a good amount of time. Callen managed to find the ring that he liked and wanted the boys opinion in.

"Hey so what do you think of this ring?" He asked his friends as he showed them.

"We like it." Sam said as he gave Deeks a look.

"Then let's get it." Callen said to the man as he started to ring the ring up for Callen. He can't believe that they are ready to make this step. He loves his girlfriend with all of his heart and can't wait to see the look on her face.

"Thank you so much." Callen revealed to the man after they were all done with the purchase of the ring.

Author Note: Alright I am going to leave the proposal for the next chapter. I don't know when I am going to update this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. It should be alot easy to write now that I have my laptop. I just don't know what I am going to do with the kindle. I hope that you all will find me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I try to update the time and chat with you all. Just remember that I can't follow you all but I would love to know what your thoughts are in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I know that I am a day behind on this storyline and I am planning to make it up for this today. Starting tonight I am going to make sure that I write chapter seven tonight.

Chapter five: day 5

After a long day at work, Callen walked into the house to find his girlfriend waiting for him with a special surprise. She had just found that she was pregnant with their first child and this made the engagement a very important thing for them to do. He knew that he had to make this right for his new family. He never had a family because they had all died. He was happy that they had managed to protect future generations.

"Callen I need to tell you something." She said to her boyfriend.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed to her boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. There will be another chapter before I go to bed. Don't be afraid and follow me on twitter where I update all the time as Carson34ff. I also have a blog where I am going to relaunch it soon. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Alright it's time to write the six chapter of this storyline and the fact that I am actually writing it on schedule is a big thing for me since the most of these chapters have been short. In just about a week, I will have a new storyline that is posted and I hope that you guys will like it. I have tried to keep that at least a day ahead for posting so that way you guys don't have to have short chapters like this one. There is a storyline that is coming out on Wednesday that was posted before but it was really short so I decided to write the new storyline all together.

Chapter six: Day 6

Callen was not ready to asked her to marry him since he wanted to make sure that it did not happen right after she revealed that she was pregnant with their child. He wanted her to know that it's for their romance and the life that he wants them to share. Callen walked into the office the next morning with the smile on her face.

"Hey did you do it?" Deeks asked his friend since he was with them when he picked out the ring.

"Not yet." Callen responded to his friend.

"When are you going to do it?" Deeks asked his friend.

"Pretty soon." Callen revealed to his friend as Eric said that they have a new case.

Author Note: I am going to start writing chapter seven tonight before I go to bed. Believe or not I actually went to bed at this time last night Don't be shy and follow me on twitter as carson34ff. I am going to be writing a storyline for Kensi, Deeks and a baby. Let me know what you think of this idea.


	7. day seven

Author Note: It's time to write chapter seven of this storyline. Thank you all for those that have reviewed the past week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter seven: Day seven

Callen was sure that the big question would happen tonight and he was getting excited as long as they did not have a case. He wanted this engagement to be for love and not for something else and that's what he planned to do. He walked into the house ready for her to be ready for their date night. He had everything planned.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. Let's go." She responded as he helped her put on her jacket and they head out for his SUV and headed for their dinner place. Callen waited until they were done eating to pop the question.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"yes." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. They were now an engaged couple and really to be home to celebrate their engagement and start planning their wedding.

Author Note: Alright's it for this chapter. I do have a storyline for one take Monday for this storyline and a storyline that will be posted on Friday that I hope that you will tune in for that. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. I will see you tomorrow for my next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: We are getting closer and closer to Christmas and I am getting really excited. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline this week.

Chapter eight

It's been a week since he asked her to marry him and they were busy planning their Christmas wedding. Callen was happy to have her back from her work too since they had both become really busy.

"So I was thinking about going wedding dress shopping with Kensi and Michelle this weekend which that you and the boys need to go pick out your outfits so they are all done and ready by Christmas week." She remined to her boyfriend.

"I know. We were planning to do it next weekend." Callen revealed to her.

"Babe, that's going to be too late." She responded to him. "Christmas is in two weeks from Wednesday. I don't want to panic the weekend before our wedding."

"Babe, I will take care of it. Just relaxed please." He responded to his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he gave her a kiss.

Author Note: There is nothing new to report to you that I have posted in the recent chapters but please review and let me know what you think. See you tomorrow for chapter nine. I need to finished one take monday tomorrow. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: We are getting closer and closer to Christmas and I am getting really excited. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline today. Oh one thing is that I was just reading chapter 8 all the way and I noticed that I wrote "The week" and it's not.

Chapter 9: Day 9

Callen was excited that their wedding date was Christmas Eve and they are learning how to make sure that their marriage was going to last for a long time. Callen loved spending time with his girlfriend and so they enjoy their date night.

"I love you." She responded to her boyfriend as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." He revealed to his girlfriend. "Pretty soon, you will be my wife and I am so excited for that."

"Me too." She responded to her boyfriend.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but there is not a lot to update this week. I am crazy busy this week and trying to get ready to launch two more storylines this week. I really hope that you like them. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will try to double chapter ten. Thank you guys. Happy Monday and don't forget to read the past eight chapters in this storyline. I will see you tomorrow. Now I have Bunco tomorrow and that means that this upcoming chapter will be either posted before I leave for the day or after I get home. Don't forget to read one take Monday storyline!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I know chapter nine was really short and it had more author notes then anything. I am hoping this will make it up to you. It's supposed to snow! The season storyline returns next week!

Chapter ten: Day 10

With the wedding almost two weeks, Callen knew that she would be getting stressed out in a matter of days. He wanted her to enjoy this time in their romance. He just wish that she would let him take care of almost all the important details of their wedding and she could just worried about her dress. He was not supposed to see the wedding dress and now it's getting closer. He walked out of the bathroom ready to go back to work on this monday morning.

"Hey babe, what are you doing today?" He asked his girlfriend wanting to know what the next step is.

"Going to check out my wedding dress. I am really excited to do it." She responded to him. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh I have to go to work since Hetty wants to see about Kensi." He revealed to her.

"What did Kensi do?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It's more like what she and Deeks did." He responded back.

"Which is what?" She asked.

"Why don't you asked your best friend?" He asked her as his cell phone started to ring and it was Hetty. "I have to go and I will you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe today." She responded to him.

"I always am." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I will see you tonight."

Later that night

Callen was not home around 6pm like he normally is so there must have been a really bad case. She started to make dinner and was almost ready to take her evening bath. She heard the front door open and someone closed it.

"Babe, is that you?" She asked the person. She decided to get out of the bathroom and get dress right as she is about to finished She heard the bathroom's door open and in walked the person. "What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?"

Author Note: Alright be sure to stay tune for Wednesday's chapter. I hope that you have a wonderful Tuesday. Don't forget to review this chapter and then follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff".


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Alright it's time to write chapter 11 of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on this chapter. Thank you all for being part of this storyline. The season storyline returns next week!

Chapter 11: Day 11

Last night

She was not expecting this person to be at her house. She did not know where Callen was and she might need him just in case.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the person.

"I came to see you since you haven't been responding to my phone calls." The person revealed to her.

"That's because I am done with you and this life that you have. I am happy so leave me alone." She responded back to the man.

"I am sorry. I can't do that." He revealed to her.

"You need to do it. Callen can't find out about you or our parents until I am ready to tell him." She responded to him as she heard Callen's voice. "You need to hide before he sees you."

"Just be safe sis." He responed to her as he hide as she left the bathroom. He heard his sister greeted the man that she was seeing. He knew that she was trying to get him out of the house without her boyfriend seeing them.

"Hey, do you want to go see a movie downstairs tonight?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, after I clean up from work." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. She was happy that he did not go into the bathroom to change his clothes. She knew that there was something going on with him. "Hey what happen with Kensi?"

"She's going to be gone for a while." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Why?" She asked her boyfriend as they headed downstairs.

"Because Hetty wanted to give them some time apart. Something happen today during our case." He revealed to her and that's all he told her as they started to watch their movie. Her brother managed to sneak out the back door without anyone seeing him.

Author Note: Alright this is Wednesday's chapter and I hope that you like this storyline. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also follow me on twitter as Carson34ff


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: It's time to write chapter 12 of this storyline and I can't believe that we are almost done with this storyline. This upcoming chapter of my season storyline is finished already.

Chapter 12: Day 12

She was getting ready for work and knew that she needed to make sure that she was ready on time to leave so she was going to be late. She has a known history of being late for work and today she wanted to make sure that she was okay. She did not notice when her boyfriend came walking into the room.

"Hey are you ready?" He asked his girlfriend hoping to keep on time today.

"Yeah I am almost ready for work." She responded to her boyfriend as she gave him a small kiss. She finished putting on the final touches on her make up.

They got ready for work and then left for the day. It was a long day for them and so they did not get home until real late.

Author Notes: Alright I am sorry for how short this chapter is but I did lose a lot of writing time today. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff and leave a review at the end of this. Tomorrow there will be a new storyline for you all.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I decided to write this 13 chapter the night before it's supposed to be up and then get started with tomorrow's chapter. By the way the new storyline is posted.

Chapter 13

She was happy that the weekend is tomorrow since she had not been feeling good all week. She had an excused but now she kinda felt sick. Her co-work had been sick right before this weekend. She decided to called her work and call in sick for today. She climbed back into bed when he came out the bathroom.

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Not any better." She responded.

"I wanted to talk to you about moving our wedding up to the 20th so we could spend Christmas just relaxing." He revealed to her.

"I like that. So we have a week until our wedding." She responded to him

Author Note: I bet you guys were not expecting that to be change. We got 18 chapters left in this storyline. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Don't forget to check out my new storyline that will be posted tomorrow. I would love for you all to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where i try to update you on your favorite storylines and to chat with you. I will see you tomorrow on the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on chapter 14 of this storyline. I decided to write this chapter a little early since of the fact that the days that I have to work, I don't have time to finished and that way hopefully I can write chapter 15 and 16 tomorrow.

Chapter 14

Kristy walked into the hospital room after Sam had called her and said that Callen had been shot. She could not believe her luck. Their wedding was in ten days and now they are going to have to do with this. This is not good. She walked into the room that he was staying and took his hand in hers.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked her boyfriend with a small smile.

"Better now that you are here." He revealed to her causing her to smile.

"Why did you have to get yourself hurt?" She asked her boyfriend. She understood that his life was dangerous but she did not expect him to keep putting himself in the line of it.

"I did not do it on purpose." He defended himself to her.

Author Note: I can't believe that Christmas is in 11 days and thank you so much for reading this chapter. Be sure to review it since you are already down here. I still haven't decided on a one take Monday storyline yet. I know that it's going to be Five O but i don't know who it's going to be for. Got any ideas leave it below. I will see you on Sunday for chapter number 15! I can't believe it. Don't forget to go and follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update a lot and i would love to chat with you. Go check out my season storyline that gets posted every Tuesday! Don't forget get to go and check out my 12 days of Christmas for Callen.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: It's time for chapter 15 of this storyline. Thank you so much for reading the past 14 chapters of this storyline. Have you guys read Callen's 12 days until Christmas?

Chapter 15

Kristy walked towards the club that she was supposed to meet the girls at for their girls night out. Now since the wedding was moved up by about five days. She was really excited they had finished with the dress and could pick up the next morning.

She was starting to get nervous about their wedding and on top of that the pregnancy was going further on and she could not believe it that she was going to be a mom before next Christmas. She smiled when she saw Kensi, Nell and some of her other friends.

"Are you ready to celebrate your upcoming wedding?" Kensi asked her friend.

"Yes." Kristy responded back to him

They danced for all night long when they finally got done dancing. Kristy dropped them off at their houses before heading home herself. She climbed up the stairs and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sound asleep. She climbed into bed and snuggled next to him and gave him a small kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. We have 16 more chapters so we are in the middle of this storyline. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I will see you tomorrow for chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: It's time to write the 16 chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. I am trying to make sure that I have this chapter done before Monday.

* * *

Chapter 16

Callen woke up the next morning to find her still sleeping. He decided to just let her keep sleeping since he did not know what time she got in last night. Tomorrow night was his night out and he was looking forward to it. It's been a hour since he came downstairs, she was still not awake. He decided to come in there and check on her or wake her up. He was not sure yet about what he was going to do. He walked into their room to find her already awake and getting ready for their Monday morning. He knew that she did not like Monday morning.

"Hey, babe." He said to his girlfriend.

"Hey" She responded as he gave her a small kiss. "Thank you for letting me sleep for a little bit."

"You are very welcome." He responded back to her.

Author Note: Alright I am sorry that this chapter is short but I am going to try to make sure that Christmas Eve, Christmas, New Years Eve, and New Years will be longer for you all. I am thinking about putting all the chapters together at the end of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all the time. Don't forget to check out my 12 days until Christmas for Callen and the season storyline. Leave a review please! I do have more christmas movies coming up soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I decided that I am going to try and reach my goal right now. I wanted to make sure that I get it all done. I hope that you like this chapter. I did put a twist in Steve's December wish. I am thinking about merging 7 chapters into one chapter to should them as a week and I have to keep doing it.

Chapter 17

Kristy could not believe that this morning was her first doctor appointment about the new baby. She was really exciting for them. Callen had to go to work and of course has to try if someone could cover him long enough for appointment to be done and over again. Callen walked over to his friend and sat down.

"Hey I need a favor." He asked his friend.

"What about?" Sam responded to his friend.

"Kristy has a doctor appointment this morning and I want to be there with her." Callen responded to his friend. "Would you cover for me?"

"Yeah." He responded to his friend as Callen got up and headed to go meet his girlfriend there. He planned that he would not tell her that he was coming since he wanted it to be a surprise. He managed to get to the parking lot right as she did. He got out of the car and headed to the elevator to wait for her there. She was surprised to see him there. They got done with the appointment and then headed to get their cars.

"Aren't you glad that we are having a baby?" He asked her.

"Yes i am. The best part is that I am having one with you." She said to him as they got the car.

"Alright I have to go back to work so I will see you later on." He responded back to work.

Author Note: The wedding is in a couple of days and I hope that you enjoy that chapter. I am going to start working on it right now and I will see you later on. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to leave a review when you are done reading this.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Do you want a long chapter on chapter 20? I have a week and half off of work and I am really excited to get a head on this storyline and 12 days of Christmas. I am hoping that this chapter 18 will make it to 5,000 words and counting.

Chapter 18

Callen woke up knowing that in two days time he will be a married man to the woman that he loves more then anything. They were finishing planning their wedding with only two days away.

He finished up his work day and headed home for the rest of the night. It was a long day at work and he was happy to be with her.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is only two paragraphs long but I am gearing up for the wedding chapter. I hope that you will like the wedding chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and don't forget to follow my other storylines for Callen and the team. New chapter for NCIS:LA season five should be posted later on this weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: It's time for chapter 19 and I really need to come up with a new saying as this front quote.

Chapter 19

Callen and Kristy could not believe it that it was the night before their wedding. Tonight one person had to sleep at someone else house so that way they would not get bad luck.

"I don't want to stay anywhere without you." Callen said to his girlfriend.

"I know but this is what we have to do to make sure that we don't have bad luck tomorrow. I can't believe that we are getting married tomorrow." She responded back to him.

"I know neither can and in less then 24 hours we will be man and wife." He revealed back to her.

"I know that's the part that i am looking forward to the most is that we are going to be married." She responded to him.

"I love you." He revealed to his girlfriend. He could not believe that she is the one that he is going to be married tomorrow.

Author Note: Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. Also don't forget to check out my other storylines. I do have some more christmas storylines that will be coming out this weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: It's time for the wedding. I can't believe it. It's time for the wedding chapter. 12 days until Christmas is coming as soon as I finished this storyline and Steve's. Happy Friday to all.

Chapter 20

Callen could not believe that he was getting married today. He was no longer a single man and he was excited for it. Sam could tell that his friend was distracted in thoughts.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked Callen.

"Yeah, I was born ready." Callen responded to his friend.

"That's good. Let's go and get you married." Sam said as they headed for the beach front wedding where Hetty was there. They had to do it small since the fact that they had to used Callen's legal name so that way it could be legal. Lucky for them, Hetty had managed to get the part of the beach closed for them to be able to get married.

In about an hour later, Callen and Kristy were married and on their honeymoon.

Author Note: I was going to write this chapter long but so many things happen today that I haven't even written today's chapter of 12 days until Christmas or Steve's 12 days until Christmas. Don't forget to leave a review and follow me on twitter.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with this new chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading this chapter and don't forget to review at the end of this chapter. I actually am trying to get back on the night before schedule being done. We only have ten more days so let's finished strong.

Chapter 21

Callen could not believe that he has a wife now and now he has to think about her first before anything that he does but first he wanted to celebrate his wedding during their honeymoon.

"Hey babe, it's time to wake up." He said giving her a small kiss on the shoulder.

"No it's not. Go back to sleep." She responded back to him trying to hide under the pillow.

"babe, come on. It's our first full day of being married." He revealed to his wife. He still could not believe that they were married.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and I will see you tomorrow for chapter 22 right now. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update the time.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: It's time for the 22nd chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this storyline. I decided not posted day ten until tomorrow since we still have two more days until Christmas after this. NCIS season 11 will be posted tomorrow.

Chapter 22

Callen and Kristy were enjoying their first couple of days being married and decided that they wanted to go hiking today.

"Hey are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked his wife since she was pregnant with their first baby.

"Yeah." She responded back to him as she gave him a small kiss. They headed to their car and headed to the hiking trail. They enjoyed the rest of the hike.

Author Note: I hope that you like this little attention of this storyline. Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline after this month is over. We only have nine more chapters left in this storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update when I posted new storylines or new chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: We are just one day until Christmas Eve and I am so excited about it. I have many storylines in mind to do, it's just a matter of writing them. I will have more storylines this week out.

Chapter 23

Callen woke up another morning after the wedding. They could not wait for tonight since they were going to leave for their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii for Steve and Kono's wedding along with the rest of the team and their families.

"Hey are you ready to go Hawaii?" She asked her husband.

"yes." He responded to his wife.

"Alright lets go." She told her husband as they headed for their car. They got into Hawaii around 10 pm and just went to bed.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but make sure that you tune in for tomorrow's chapter of both this storyline and December wish for Steve. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note: I am glad that today is Christmas eve. We still have one more week of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: This chapter will feature the Five 0 team from Hawaii Five 0. If you want to see the show then go over on Friday nights starting January 10th!

Chapter 24: Christmas Eve

Callen and Kristy arrived in Hawaii late last night and they were so excited to watch Steve and Kono get married. Callen must admit when he got the invitation to Steve's wedding, he was surprised because Steve was the only person that he did not met when they were working on the case. The wedding was supposed to happen around 3pm at Steve's house. It was two o'clock and it was time for them to be go.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Callen asked his wife.

"Yeah. Let's go." She told him as she put on her shoes and they headed for their rental car. They arrived at Steve's house within twenty minutes and they were waiting for the wedding to start. The wedding was really wonderful to be apart of. Danny and Chin was the best men and one of Kono's cousin were her maid of honor.

Author Note: how many of you have seen Paul Walker's new movie Hours? I really want to see that movie but our theaters are not having the movie out and the only way that I can watch it is that I give my mom money. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you tomorrow for Christmas chapter. Don't forget to read Steve's December wish chapter 24 which I should have posted that before this one.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: Merry Christmas to all! I hope that you guys are enjoying today with your friends and family. I wanted to make sure that I got this chapter done so I don't have to worry about it at all. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 25: Christmas day!

Callen and Kristy were enjoying their vacation in Hawaii. They decided to spend their holidays in Hawaii. Callen was enjoying this break from their lives. He woke up the next morning to find her getting sick.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked her clearly not remembering that she was pregnant and there is a thing called morning sickness.

"Yeah I am fine. Just getting ready for our day." She responded to her husband.

"Let's go after I get ready" He told her as he gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I am trying to finished this storyline really soon so I can finished it and work on other storylines. Thank you so much for reading this chapter! What's your favorite thing about Christmas? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all time.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: It's time to write the next chapter this storyline. We only have until 5 more chapters until this storyline is finished. Thanks so much for reading this storyline.

Chapter 26

The team had to come back to LA after spending Christmas in Hawaii. Kristy was unpacking from their trip while he went back into work. She could not believe that they have been married for almost a week. She heard her phone go off and knew that it was Callen. He had a new case that he has to go undercover tonight.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to just have Callen go undercover. I hope that you like this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff and on my blog. The link is on my profile.


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note: It's time to write another chapter of this storyline. I finally finished my Christmas storyline and I can focus on this storyline and get it done soon. I think that I am going to try to write the rest of the chapters this weekend and then just posted them.

Chapter 27

Callen was still undercover and knew that it was hard for his wife because she is pregnant with their first child. Sam watched as his best-friend was looking at his phone.

"I know that you miss her." Sam revealed to his friend.

"Yeah, it's hard to be away from her. I am starting to know what it felt with you and Michelle." Callen responded to his friend.

"You will get used to it" Sam responded to him.

Author Note: I wanted to do an day with just Sam and Callen. I hope that you like it and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to follow me on my blog.


	28. Chapter 28

Author Note: We only have three more chapters until we are done with this storyline. I am hoping to reach around 7,500 words by the end of this storyline so we will see how that works out or not. I am pretty sure that I will reach 7,000 words in this chapter so hopefully we can do it.

Chapter 28

Kristy was hoping that her husband would be back before New Years and that was days away. She tried to call him on his phone to see when he is coming back there but there was no answer on his cell phone.

"Hey babe it's me. When are you coming back home? I miss you." She revealed in a voice mail. She hanged up the phone and headed to go and enjoy her evening bath.

Author Note: Do you think he will be back in time for New Years Eve? Leave a review and let me know what you think. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter. I hope that you all have a great Christmas and even better new years.


	29. Chapter 29

Author Note: I can't believe that we have been doing this storyline for 29 chapters and I know that you guys wish that they were longer and so do I but this is how I chose to write this storyline.

Chapter 29

Hetty decided that she was going to check in with Kristy and make sure that she was doing okay. She pulled up to the house to find someone standing out in front of the hour. She walked over to the person.

"Can I help you?" She asked the person.

"Do you know the lady that lives here?" the person asked her.

"Yes it's my daughter now why you standing outside of her house?" She asked him

"I was asked to watch her." He revealed.

"By who?" She asked him.

"I don't know they would not tell me who." He responded to her as he watched her move closer to the door. He watched her pulled out her cell phone and call someone. Five minutes later, Agents arrived and took him away.

Author Note: We got only two more chapters until this storyline is done and tomorrow we will have a one take Monday storyline. I hope that you will check them out. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff. I am going to only do a couple of holidays next year so that way it's not so nuts. I hope that you will follow me on my blog too where I try to update all the time. See you tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

Author Note: Today happens to be one take Monday and I am going to be posting one take Monday later on today.

Chapter 30

Kristy could not believe her luck. Her husband was still not there and she did not know what is going on. Tomorrow was New Years Eve and Callen is still not home yet. She went to climb into bed and fall alseep. Around 11pm, she felt someone climbing into their bed. She turned over to find her husband trying to fall asleep.

"Babe, is that really you?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"yep. I need to get some sleep." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: Alright I know that this chapter is shorter then the last one but I was really close to my goal of 7,500 words and counting. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update the time.


	31. Chapter 31

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the last chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. I somehow managed to write all of the rest of these chapters on Friday night so by the time that you are reading this, I am working on another storyline that I am pretty sure that you will like.

Chapter 31

Callen was looking forward to the day off with him and his wife. They were enjoying New Years Eve together. It was their first day

Author Note: ALright that's it for this storyline, I hope that you enjoy it and follow me on twitter where I will sure annouced my next storyline. Don't forget to celebrate the new year in style. I also hope that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to find me on my blog. The link is on my profile wall. Have a great New Year Eve and New Year's day!


End file.
